<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dispatches from Sickbay by StarryEyes2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970841">Dispatches from Sickbay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000'>StarryEyes2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Family, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippets, scenes and stories from the heart of the ship - Sickbay.<br/>Includes Discovery and Enterprise and both crews.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reading to Tilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christopher Pike lay on his back, in bed, staring at the ceiling, head propped up on his folded arms. Sleep eluded him. More than eluded him. If sleep were a train, it had left him at the station and was now two counties away. <em>That’s an odd metaphor,</em> he thought to himself, <em>a train, I’ve never even seen a train.</em></p>
<p>“Computer, time.”</p>
<p>“It is 1:45 am.” The computer’s female voice answered. “Captain, you are only half-way through your sleep cycle. Maintaining a consistent 24-hour sleep-wake cycle is necessary for your species’ optimal health. A soothing beverage or meditation is suggested. Shall I play appropriate restful music?”</p>
<p>“No.” It came out as a growl. Command’s latest attempt to micromanage its crews was the ‘bedtime’ routine in the latest software upgrade. A routine he intended to purge. <em>It sounds like Spock.</em> And was a bittersweet reminder of his science officer’s battle to regain his sanity.</p>
<p>During the past week, Spock’s doctors dodged his calls and requests for updates. That concerned him. What had changed?</p>
<p>Frustrated he gave up trying to sleep and once dressed, left for Sickbay to care for the crewman on this ship who was fighting for her life.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>The nurse on duty looked up when the doors to Sickbay opened. <em>Right on time</em>, she thought and walked over to give an update to the Captain.</p>
<p>Following their pattern over the past five days, she met him at the entrance to the enclosed intensive care area.</p>
<p>“Any change?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No sir.” Bonnie answered. “But she is no worse. And is resting comfortably. That’s promising. We stopped her sedation yesterday morning, but it may still be hours or days before she regains consciousness.”</p>
<p>Pike nodded slightly. “Michael?”</p>
<p>“Commander Burnham sat with Tilly through the evening, but I sent her to her quarters around midnight.”</p>
<p>“Good. I will check on her later this morning. Thank you, Lieutenant. I’m going to sit with Ensign Tilly for a while.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” As he turned to enter the ICU, Bonnie said, knowing there were two people who needed her care tonight, “This wasn’t your fault. She was following your example. The one we all want to live up to. The one we all respect.” She blushed sightly and then added, “We didn’t have that with Captain Lorca. That’s one of the reasons we want to protect you.” <em>Did I overstep my bounds?</em> She asked herself. <em>And when did I stop being timid in the presence of my commanding officer?</em> <em>Is the ghost of Lorca really fading?</em></p>
<p>Pike had turned back to give the nurse his full attention as she spoke. With a slight smile he responded, “Thank you, Bonnie.”</p>
<p>She put her hand on his arm in a gesture of support and nodded before returning to her station. He entered the ICU to tend to the consequences of his decisions.</p>
<p>Following a promising lead in their search for the third signal, Discovery jumped to the Escarta sector. The lead was not only a dead end but also a trap that led to an ambush. The away team was attacked, and Tilly jumped in front of her Captain, the spear that was meant for him piercing her heart. The damage to her heart was easily repaired, but the weapon was laced with a toxin that attacked her nervous system. Their only option was to induce a medical coma to slow the effects of the poison until a treatment could be developed.</p>
<p>With the toxin now eradicated, the next obstacle was successfully moving Tilly out of the coma. The odds were low that Tilly would regain consciousness and high that there would be permanent physical damage.</p>
<p><em>She looks peaceful</em>, Pike thought as he smoothed her hair away from her face. That was an improvement from yesterday. Even in the coma, the pain shooting through her nervous system was evident as she moaned and thrashed. He sat in the chair beside the biobed and took her hand in his. But her grip was limp, her hand still cold and lifeless.</p>
<p>Her absence was felt, her exuberance missed. She was like Robert April, his former captain. Whose loud voice and brazenness were endearing. April was nicknamed Captain BB – short for Captain Bold and Blunt. And Captain BB loved a good mystery, just like Ensign Tilly, particularly Sherlock Holmes.</p>
<p>For those reasons, Pike was reading The Case of the Missing Marquess from the Enola Holmes mystery series by Nancy Springer to Tilly. The heroine, the Holmes brothers’ younger sister, with her razor-sharp intelligence, kindness and wit reminded Pike of the young ensign.</p>
<p>Dr. Pollard encouraged Tilly’s friends to sit and talk to her. Not yet knowing her well enough to maintain a long, one-sided conversation, Pike decided to read to her in order to engage her mind and call her back to consciousness. Every night, for the past five nights, starting around 2:00am.</p>
<p>Thirty minutes after sitting down, he finished the mystery and decided to begin reading Emma by Jane Austen. His mother’s favorite book. Emma was another character like Tilly – forthright, clever, strong in her convictions. Pike continued holding her hand as he read aloud.</p>
<p>"… Silly things do cease to be silly if they are done by sensible people in an impudent way ..."</p>
<p><em>How appropriate</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>Her fingers twitched. Her hand tightened around his.</p>
<p>"… There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart, said she afterwards to herself. There is nothing to be compared to it. Warmth and tenderness of heart, with an affectionate, open manner, will beat all the clearness of head in the world, for attraction: I am sure it will …"</p>
<p>She is charming …</p>
<p>And then Tilly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tilly Wakes Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of Reading to Tilly (Chapter 1)<br/>Characters: Pike, Tilly, Sickbay Nurse Bonnie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the Captain smiled down at her.</p>
<p>Tilly blinked twice, groggy and disoriented. Where am I? <em>Why am I in bed? If I am in bed why is Captain Pike reading to me? Why is he holding my hand?</em> She tried to shift slightly and sit up, but her arms and legs didn’t feel quite right and responded awkwardly.</p>
<p>Pike started to let go of her hand, but she tightened her grip, squeezing hard, wanting the reassurance, wanting his strength as an anchor. A familiar face smiled at her from the doorway. “Bonnie?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Good. You know who I am.”</p>
<p>“And I know who the Captain is.” Tilly responded hoarsely. Her throat felt like a desert. “What happened?”</p>
<p>“We’ll go through those details later. Your vital signs are all strong, but you need time to reorient. Try to relax and take things slowly.”</p>
<p>Tilly nodded. Bonnie handed her a cup of ice chips. “This will help with the dry sore throat. You should … well, it’s best if you don’t talk much for the next few hours.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I can do that.” Tilly replied looking perplexed. Both Bonnie and Pike chuckled slightly, relieved that Tilly was being Tilly. That confused her more.</p>
<p>Pike laid down the book and started to stand, “You should rest, I’ll check-in later…”</p>
<p>Shaking her head forcefully Tilly pleaded, “Stay. I don’t want to be alone.” She tugged at his hand. “Please? Maybe you could read more? I remember you reading these past few nights, it made me feel … safe.”</p>
<p>Pike looked to Bonnie for permission. She nodded slightly and then left. “Very well Ensign, any requests?”</p>
<p>“More Emma please, it’s one of my favorites.” Pike retrieved the book and continued reading. Tilly leaned back against the pillows and sighed and continued to hold his hand. His voice soothed her, pushing away thoughts about how odd she felt.</p>
<p>Later Bonnie reentered the room carrying a mug which she handed to the Captain. “Thank you,” he responded, without interrupting the rhythm of his delivery. Bonnie retreated to the back of the room and leaned against the wall.</p>
<p>At the end of the paragraph he had been reading, Pike took a drink. “Lieutenant, this coffee doesn’t taste like coffee.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” was Bonnie’s response.</p>
<p>Tilly giggled.</p>
<p>“Perhaps the replicators are malfunctioning?”</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Bonnie mused.</p>
<p>“Or?”</p>
<p>“Or perhaps your choice of a stimulant in the middle of the night was … poor. And perhaps I substituted green tea with honey.” Bonnie answered firmly now standing straight with hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Tilly giggled again, louder this time.</p>
<p><em>Is this the same nervous officer that dropped a tray medication when I first spoke to her? </em>Pike thought.<em> Good for you Bonnie, bravo.</em> He acceded gracefully tilting his head and adding, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome, Captain.” Bonnie replied, smiling as she left the room.</p>
<p>“I thought people always did what you told them to do.” Tilly remarked.</p>
<p>“Then you have an idealized view of what it means to be a captain.” Pike replied dryly.</p>
<p>Tilly decided she needed to defend her crewmate. “Bonnie was only doing what she thought was best for you.”</p>
<p>“I know Ensign, and I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, OK. So you’re not mad?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Tilly filed that away for future review. “Please keep reading.”</p>
<p>As Pike steadily read through the long hours, Tilly listened and dozed. Sometimes interrupted to ask a question. Or point out a favorite passage in the book. <em>How cool is it that the Captain knows this book so well!</em> She thought.</p>
<p>“Did you parents read this book to you when you were a child?” He asked.</p>
<p>“No. My parents never read to me.” Tilly replied, sounding sad. “Though sometimes, when I was little, I read books out loud to myself.”</p>
<p>Pike tried to imagine how lonely her childhood must have been.</p>
<p>Tilly wiggled her fingers. Flexed her arms, testing to see if they felt and behaved normally. She rubbed her aching legs. Tried to wiggle her toes.</p>
<p>Realization began to coalesce. Her arms felt odd, tingly, their movement was jerky and sometimes erratic, still they moved as her mind directed them. But her legs … At first, she thought she imagined it – but now Tilly was certain – she couldn’t feel or move her legs. She clutched the Captain’s hand tighter, trying to hold back the fear and panic.</p>
<p>When that didn’t work, she burst into tears.</p>
<p>Her Captain quietly put down the book and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his arms around her, laying her head on his shoulder. And gently rubbed her back as she cried and cried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guilt and Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of Tilly Wakes Up (Chapter 2)<br/>Characters: Tilly, Pike, Pollard, Boyce</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Later that Day</strong> </p><p>“I know why you called me.” Dr. Phil Boyce, in his Sickbay office on Enterprise, said to his absent commanding officer.</p><p>“Oh?” Christopher Pike responded.</p><p>“You’re feeling guilty and grumpy. And you want me to give you a metaphorical ass kicking.”</p><p>“I <em>want</em> your staff to work with Tracy Pollard and her staff to find an effective treatment for Ensign Tilly’s paralysis.” Pike retorted.</p><p>Boyce waved his hand, “Already on it, Tracy contacted me a few hours ago. Alright then, you <em>need</em> a metaphorical ass kicking. Or I could send Nhan to handle the task in person. Less metaphorically shall we say?” Under his breath, but just loud enough to ensure the Captain heard every word, Phil continued, “As you miss little and are already aware Tracy and I talk periodically, calling to direct Enterprise’s medical resources was redundant. Therefore you contacted me for a different reason.”</p><p>Pike rolled his eyes and conceded. “I do want to talk.”</p><p>There was yet to be a situation Phil Boyce couldn’t match to a cliché. “You say po-ta-to, I say po-tah-to.”</p><p>That elicited a tired chuckle from his Captain. “She is a young officer with a promising future, a future that now may be altered irrevocably. Because…”</p><p>“Because she made a choice to live up to the oath she took and the ideals that oath represents. Because she emulated the example of the commander who has earned her loyalty. Because she listened when you taught her no one gets left behind.”</p><p>“But …”</p><p>“There are no buts Christopher.” Then Boyce grinned slightly. “You’ve been smacked upside the head with your own petard.”</p><p>After a brief pause Boyce continued, “And you already know this. In a different situation you would be counselling a crewman the same way.” He grinned again, “Well, not in the <em>exact</em> same way, you would be …”</p><p>“Less blunt?” Pike finished.</p><p>Boyce chuckled. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Consider my ass sufficiently chewed.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Boyce mocked.</p><p>And then added in serious tone, “I’m not expecting nor suggesting you ignore the guilt; acknowledge it and put it in its proper place. What she chose to do was right and natural, what you are feeling is right and natural. You are the important authority figure in her life. Now she needs to know that you still see her as a capable and working member of the crew. Yes, you see her differently, don’t pretend everything is OK or status quo. Many will.”</p><p>“Acknowledge the reality and don’t assume I, she, or anyone knows what this means for her future.” Pike said.</p><p>“Exactly. She may still want the same things; she may decide to pursue different dreams. Give her the time and resources to explore options and make those decisions.”</p><p>“I’ll let Tracy give you a complete update. The quick rundown from here is M’Benga is exploring a technique to grow nerves developed by a human and Vulcan physician team. There is a Phase I trial scheduled to begin soon with a small pool of patients. And I have contacted a researcher, Dr. Leonard McCoy, at Emery on Earth who has had promising results in ‘waking up’ nerves that are damaged.”</p><p>“What are the odds? That she will walk again, or regain any use of her legs?”</p><p>Boyce sighed. “Fifty-fifty. Which is hopeful.”</p><p>ooooo</p><p>Tracy Pollard sat in the chair next to her patient and started, in a gentle voice, “Tilly, we need to talk. I want to explain …”</p><p>“Oh no. No, no, no, no. If you are being all soft and mushy rather than scolding me, I know things are really, really bad.” Tilly sat up as well as she could and wagged her finger at the doctor.</p><p>Tracy put on her sternest expression and responded, “Make no mistake, I am penciling in the time to deliver an adequate and unforgettable scolding.”</p><p>Tilly giggled. “That’s better.”</p><p>“And thank you for saving the Captain.” Both were silent for a moment.</p><p>“I want to explain what has happened and what you can expect. Are you ready to talk?”</p><p>Tilly nodded.</p><p>“There was a toxin on the weapon that infiltrated your nervous system. Your entire nervous system was damaged, but the worst effect is the loss of function in your legs. Your arms and hands are going to feel tingly for awhile and may react slowly, but I believe normal function will return in six to eight weeks. We will start physical therapy tomorrow which will aid that healing process. Any questions so far?”</p><p>Tilly shook her head.</p><p>Tracy took a deep breath. “Our tests indicate there is no communication to or from the nerves below the spinal cord.” She stopped to gauge Tilly’s reaction and when the young woman paled took Tilly’s hand in hers. “Nerves sometimes heal over a short or long period of time without treatment. That may happen for you.”</p><p>“Or?”</p><p>“Or not.” Tracy said, believing forthright was best in this situation.</p><p>“What about an augmentation to carry the signals?” Tilly asked.</p><p>“Your nerves are too damaged for the augmentations, as they exist today, to work.”</p><p>“Are there any options? Is there any hope?”</p><p>“There is always hope. And we are exploring options. So is the medical staff on Enterprise. For now, the best treatment is supportive care, rest, and therapy. I know it’s hard, but unfortunately we are in a ‘wait and see’ period.”</p><p>“Can I work? See my friends?”</p><p>“I want to keep you in Sickbay for now, Bonnie is setting up a private room. If you continue to improve you can return to light duty, here in Sickbay, in a week. And your friends can start visiting tomorrow.”</p><p>“Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“Outside of the medical staff and Captain Pike, no. There are rumors. Oh, Michael knows, when the rumors started the Captain talked with her. I am about to brief the Captain, and, with your permission, he will inform the crew.”</p><p>“OK.” Tilly said quietly. “I’d like to be alone for a while.”</p><p>Tracy put her hand on Tilly’s shoulder and smiled. She rose to leave and then turned back. “If you need me, even if you just want to talk, call at any hour.”</p><p>ooooo</p><p>Late that evening, around 9:00pm, Pike tapped on the wall beside Tilly’s room and asked, “May I come in?”</p><p>“I’m not very good company right now.”</p><p>Pike shrugged. “No matter. And I understand if you prefer not to have a visitor.”</p><p>“It would be nice to … not be by myself.”</p><p>He sat down and, after looking around the area in an exaggerated manner as if checking to make sure the coast was clear, handed her a thermos and then put a finger to his lips. “Expresso, decaf. It’s contraband so don’t tell.”</p><p>She giggled. It felt good to laugh over an everyday, normal thing. After taking a long drink she said, “Thanks, I’ve missed this. Though decaf expresso? That’s not right.”</p><p>“I can push my luck only so far. Otherwise Dr. Pollard will scold me.”</p><p>“She does excel at that.” Tilly agreed.</p><p>Pike waited to see if she would initiate a conversation. When she didn’t, he continued to sit quietly, simply being there, a reminder she wasn’t alone.</p><p>This felt good to Tilly. Companionship without expectations. It was soothing. After an hour she asked, “Did you bring the book? Can we finish it?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>As Pike opened the book to begin reading, Tilly spoke up again. “Thank you for yesterday.” She stammered, “I … mm … mean for letting me cry on your shoulder.”</p><p>Pike looked up. “You would have done the same for me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be continued ...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A New Normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of Guilt and Hope (Chapter 3)<br/>Characters: Tilly, Pike, Pollard, Reno, Stamets</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>One Month Later</strong>
</p>
<p>Tracy Pollard smiled fondly at Tilly and then quickly masked it when Pike entered Sickbay, not wanting the Captain to catch Discovery’s CMO in a sentimental moment and ruin her carefully crafted reputation. But … Tilly continued to surprise and impress. She was facing this this life-altering situation head-on, unflinchingly staring it directly in the eye.</p>
<p>It wasn’t denial. Tilly understood as each day passed without improvement it became less likely she would regain the use of her legs. She experienced moments – many moments – of despair, anger, and frustration. Even hopelessness.</p>
<p>Rather it was courage and a new maturity. If her life would be different than she planned, Tilly was determined it would be <em>the best</em> different that she could achieve.</p>
<p>Tracy always suspected the young engineer possessed remarkable qualities that were often drowned out by eagerness, sometimes over eagerness, and a tendency to speak or act before thinking. That she could be one of the best captains in the fleet if these hidden depths surfaced as experience gently smoothed away the rough edges and built her self-confidence. And if she acquired the self-discipline to employ her talents wisely.</p>
<p>Nothing about this experience was gentle, it was a crucible. And Tilly was channeling these emerging qualities towards recovery and rebuilding.</p>
<p>With the help of the entire Discovery crew … no that was the wrong word, with the help of her family. The crew viewed themselves as her real family. They mobilized quickly and efficiently, under the direction of Commander Saru. If Tilly wanted or needed company, it was always available. Kofi, the sous-chef, prepared all her meals himself insisting on only fresh ingredients and being Kofi, paying no attention to requests and never admitting his strict menus just happened to include all her favorites.</p>
<p>Owo, Rhys, Airiam and Detmer kept her up to date on the latest gossip and entertained with favorite games. Stamets brought her work, keeping her mind occupied. Bonnie switched shifts in Sickbay to be available during the long, often sad and frightening hours of the night.</p>
<p>Michael, well, Michael devoted every waking second to caring for her roommate. To the point where she was under orders from the Captain and CMO to sleep at least six hours a night.</p>
<p>Tracy’s attention came back to the Captain. He fought daily with Starfleet Medical, Command, and Tilly’s biological family to keep her on active duty and assigned to Discovery. He used his influence and contacts in the search for a treatment. Every night he spent time with Tilly reading, talking, or simply being present.</p>
<p>Pike pointed in the direction of Tilly and asked, “How’s it going in there?”</p>
<p>Stamets, Reno, and Tilly were talking loudly, heads together, arms waving, and various fingers pointing to different pieces of their design. They were ‘improving’ Tilly’s wheelchair.</p>
<p>“They are talking about applying for a patent. And regularly lament the woefully inadequate work of the original designer. Every hour or so Stamets and Reno trade insults.” Tracy shrugged. “Just another normal day.”</p>
<p>The Captain chuckled. “Is she still medically cleared?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Tilly was now wheeling from one end of her room in Sickbay to the other in the reassembled chair.</p>
<p>He nodded. “Very well, let’s get to it.”</p>
<p>It started one night with a whispered, tear-filled confession to Bonnie who immediately reported the conversation to Captain Pike. After two weeks of preparation, they were ready to begin. Pike stepped into the room and cleared his throat to get the three engineers’ attention.</p>
<p>Tilly stopped and looked up. “You’re out of uniform” she remarked, taking in his Academy sweatshirt and running pants. <em>Actually,</em> she thought to herself, <em>it would be nice if those running pants were a bit tighter ... Wait? Did I just think that? That felt normal and … good! </em>Which triggered another thought – <em>can I still …? No</em>, she told herself resolutely before panic set in. <em>That is a question for tomorrow. Focus on the problem in front of you, like the Captain taught you.</em></p>
<p>“Very astute of you Ensign,” the Captain replied dryly. He nodded to Reno and Stamets.</p>
<p>Before leaving Reno said, “Good job kiddo” and Stamets leaned down for a hug promising, “I’ll stop by later.”</p>
<p>Once alone with Tilly, Pike at in a chair opposite her. “Dr. Pollard cleared you for light duty, though I understand you will still be under her watchful eye here in Sickbay otherwise.”</p>
<p>Tilly nodded. It was disappointing, she had hoped to move back into her quarters. That would feel like a return to normal. She wanted, no craved normal right now.</p>
<p>“May we talk for a few minutes?”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“I received your note about the command training program,” Pike said kindly,  “and I am here to tell you there is no requirement that you drop out.”</p>
<p>“But I can’t …”</p>
<p>“Analyze a situation? Make decisions? Lead?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I can’t even walk from one end of the bridge to the other.” She replied, frustration rising in her voice.</p>
<p>“I just watched you move from one end of this room to the other, how is that different?” Pike asked, keeping his tone measured and steady. Matter of fact.</p>
<p>“Not sure, but I <em>know</em> it is.”</p>
<p>“OK, I respect your decision … and your opinion.” He rose to leave and then turned back and added, “But maybe this is not the time to limit your future options.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“It is cruel to pretend nothing has changed. And thoughtless for me or anyone to assume your goals will stay the same. However, I suggest it is imprudent to limit your opportunities, at least until you are sure you do not want to or have proven you cannot.” He stopped, deciding what to say next, “Please give yourself time to try and to know.”</p>
<p>Tilly sighed, “I agree with you – when it comes to most things. But being a captain?” She gestured to her legs and the wheelchair. “Like this? I don’t see how it is possible.”</p>
<p>With a quiet voice he asked, “If our situations were reversed, you would no longer accept me as your commander?”</p>
<p>She creased her brow, “Yes, I mean no, oh hell, I’d still follow your orders, go where you point, do whatever you asked of me. But …” she paused, “but, you’re Captain Pike!”</p>
<p>“And you are Ensign Sylvia Tilly. I see no difference.” He squatted in front of her. Once at eye level he asked, “Do you still aspire to command?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” was the almost inaudible answer.</p>
<p>He stood and handed her a pair of thick gloves. “Your command program’s next half-marathon is in six weeks. Will you train with me?”</p>
<p>Tilly hesitated and then sat up straighter in her chair and took the gloves. “Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Pike smiled at her. “Shall we get started?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To Be Continued. Next Time: Dr. McCoy, Dr. Pollard, and Dr. Boyce gather for a consultation.<br/>Subtitled: Three Curmudgeons and Their Patient.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. House Call Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuation of A New Normal (Chapter 4)<br/>Characters: Tilly, Pike, Boyce, McCoy, Pollard, Reno, Saru</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“… foolish concept, transportation.” The man in civilian clothes said with a slight southern drawl as if continuing a conversation begun on the dematerialization pad. “Who in their right mind would repeatedly allow their molecules to be disassembled and squirted to a new location? And then be reassembled by a computer?” He patted his hands over his torso and upper legs. “Is everything where it’s supposed to be?”</p>
<p>Phil Boyce, who had been present on Enterprise when the conversation began smiled and shook his head. Before Saru could greet their guests, Reno raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps I should send the Doctor back to Enterprise,” she suggested pretending to be concerned. “Another transport cycle might fix whatever screw is loose in his head.”</p>
<p>Saru favored the engineer with a warning glance before turning his attention back to the new arrivals. He bowed his head slightly. “My apologies we could not accommodate your request for transfer by shuttle. There was an … incident in the shuttle bay earlier and it requires decontamination. Welcome to Discovery, Dr. McCoy, Dr. Boyce.  Captain Pike sends his apologies for not greeting you in person. I am Commander Saru, the ship’s first officer.”</p>
<p>Phil stepped off the platform and held out his hand. “Thank you. Commander Una sends her regards. Where’s our boy?”</p>
<p>This time Saru was not surprised by the gesture and immediately executed the proper response. “In the middle of an unexpected and rather spirited discussion with Admiral Cornwell.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. So it may be a while then.” Phil commented, knowingly, and from experience.</p>
<p>“They did appear to be squaring off into opposite and entrenched positions.” Saru responded. “Would you prefer settling into quarters before joining Dr. Pollard in Sickbay?”</p>
<p>Phil looked to the other doctor before responding. “We’ll see the patient first.”</p>
<p>“Very well, please come me.” Saru gestured to the door. “Commander Reno, have the quartermaster deliver the bags to their assigned rooms.”</p>
<p>Reno nodded. As the trio left, she added the young doctor to her mental list of those in need of her wisdom and guidance.</p>
<p>“Dr. McCoy,” Saru began as the doors closed and the turbolift engaged, “I extend my personal gratitude to you for making the long journey to care for Ensign Tilly. She is important to me.”</p>
<p>“I hope the technique proves effective, though it’s important for everyone to remember it is still experimental. We’ve had a few small successes, but more failures.” McCoy replied kindly and bluntly. He turned to Boyce, “Phil, I shall point out, once again, I’d prefer performing the procedure in my lab on Earth. Precise environmental conditions are essential.”</p>
<p>“I understand Leonard. But Discovery’s medical facility is also top of the line. And Chris, I mean Captain Pike has his reasons for asking you to treat the Ensign on board the ship.”</p>
<p>“Asking?” McCoy huffed. “You and I have dissimilar definitions of ‘asking’.”</p>
<p>Boyce and Saru traded knowing looks. Phil, amused, shook his head slightly. “Threatened to draft you, did he?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. Who knew starship captains had that type of authority?” McCoy grumbled. “I plan to write my government representative about that.”</p>
<p>“It’s not all captains, only the most senior. And it’s a power that is rarely invoked.” Saru explained, trying to be helpful.</p>
<p>McCoy ignored the comment. “Hmmm, appears you Starfleet boys need a little reining-in.”</p>
<p>Saru decided a change of subject was in order. “Was your journey pleasant?”</p>
<p>“Speedy. How exactly did Pike arrange for a constitution class ship to ferry me here?” McCoy asked.</p>
<p>In his best diplomatic tone, Saru replied, “Most likely the ship was already heading to this sector.”</p>
<p>“During a card game, the first officer mentioned the Lexington was nowhere near Earth at the time and was expected in the opposite sector three days ago.” McCoy paused and raised an eyebrow, “Does the flagship commander also have the authority to draft other ships?”</p>
<p>“Captain Pike can be persuasive.” Saru offered.</p>
<p>“And he’s owed quite a few favors.” Phil added.</p>
<p>McCoy harumphed.</p>
<p>When they arrived in Sickbay, Dr. Pollard stood, with her hands on her hips, next to a patient covered in goo. “… and I don’t want to hear one word out of you.” She ordered.</p>
<p>“But it itches!”</p>
<p>“Not even a peep Rhys. What were you thinking?” She glared down at him when he opened his mouth to respond and shook her finger. “It was a rhetorical question. That’s right, you weren’t thinking but rather showing off. Now everyone who was in the shuttle bay has to be treated. If I were the Captain I would …”</p>
<p>McCoy grinned, “Oh, I <em>like</em> her.” He held out his hand. “Leonard McCoy ma’am.”</p>
<p>Tracy narrowed her eyes at Rhys in one last warning and joined the others. “Welcome Doctor. Thank you for traveling all this way.” She nodded to Phil. “Nice to meet you face-to-face sir. Our patient will be back from her shift in 15 minutes.”</p>
<p>“Shift?” McCoy asked, surprised. “She’s still on duty?”</p>
<p>Tracy nodded. “She’s vital personnel, especially with our current mission.”</p>
<p>“But …” Before McCoy could finish, Tilly breezed in.</p>
<p>“Hi Tracy! We did it. We finally managed to increase the spore efficiency rate. Well, to be honest it was mostly Stamets and Reno. But now, each jump requires fewer spores. It’s a breakthrough!” Tilly wheeled over to join the group and continued talking without taking a breath. “And I beat the Captain today in training. Can you believe I’ll be ready for the command trainee half-marathon in two weeks? Just as we planned! The Captain pretended to be miffed that I won our little contest, but I could tell he really was pleased and proud of me. So if you bet on me you won! Who was running the betting pool? My upper arms are really ripped now. I’m going sleeveless to the next party…”</p>
<p>Seeing Saru’s disapproving look Tilly slowed down. “Sorry sir, I’m rambling.” She smiled and addressed the newcomers. “Dr. McCoy, thank you trying to help me. Dr. Boyce, I’ve heard so much about you. If I had a grandfather, I would want him to be just like you.”</p>
<p><em>Chris is right, she’s a breath of fresh air and warmth. No wonder he is so fond of her,</em> Phil thought before replying. “That my dear, as in honorary grandfather, can be arranged. Though you must pass three tests first. The tests are an initiation.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “No, two tests. I’ll spot you one for saving Captain Pike’s life.”</p>
<p>Tilly grinned “And the other tests? You should know up front I am <em>really good</em> at passing tests.”</p>
<p><em>How can you help but smile when she is in the room?</em> “I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>Once with his patient, McCoy was all softness and care. And his southern drawl became more pronounced. “Alright young lady, let’s get started.” He turned to Tracy. “Is there a private area where I can conduct an examination?”</p>
<p>Before she could answer, Pike strode into the room and smiled graciously at McCoy after nodding an acknowledgement to Phil. A full dimpled smile Tilly noted with an inward sigh. “Dr. McCoy, thank you for volunteering …”</p>
<p>McCoy snorted.</p>
<p>Pike’s mouth twitched. “to make a house call.”</p>
<p>“You treed me effectively Captain.” McCoy retorted sarcastically.</p>
<p>Phil managed not to laugh out loud. <em>We really need to recruit Leonard into Starfleet. He’d be a match for any captain. </em></p>
<p>The call came before Pike could respond to McCoy. After listening to Owo’s report he closed the channel. “Tilly report to engineering. Saru report to the bridge. Sound black alert. We will be jumping momentarily.”</p>
<p>Tracy suggested to the other doctors, “You may want to sit or find something to hold onto.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. House Call Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters: Tilly, Pike, Boyce, McCoy, Pollard, Reno</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McCoy raised an eyebrow. “Black alert? Seriously? As if red alert isn’t enough to send my heart racing? And what, precisely, is a jump? Please tell me it is not a method of transporting the entire ship and all aboard. I’d prefer not to end up as a bulkhead.”</p>
<p>Tilly replied, her tone a mixture of disbelief and concern. “Oh no, Doctor, the spore drive is a different technology than the transporter. And it's completely safe.”</p>
<p>“Spore drive?” McCoy questioned his tone suspicious. “This ship runs on the reproductive dust of ferns?” He continued wryly, “How very green of you.”</p>
<p>“We use fungi spores not plant spores.” Tilly explained. “It allows the ship to travel via the mycelial network ...”</p>
<p>McCoy interrupted. “Fungi? I see. So you follow a mushroom paved road to a distant, cosmic, and yet still great Oz. Will we be dropping a shuttle on the wicked witch of the east? Is the captain of this illustrious, and I am certain quite pricey, vessel Dorothy? Does he tap his red boots together to initiate the jump?”</p>
<p>Reno, who had quietly entered the room looking for the Captain, piped up, “A point I have been making for weeks now. Maybe your screws aren’t loose after all McCoy, despite your irrational transporter phobia.”</p>
<p>“Heavens to Betsy Pike, what type of ship are you running?” McCoy demanded.</p>
<p>“Apparently a distracted one.” Pike answered. “Ensign,” he continued his tone firm but patient, “go prepare Commander Stamets and the spore drive. You can discuss jump technology with the good doctor later.” As Tilly exited Sickbay mumbling yes sir, Pike turned to address Tracy Pollard, “We may have located the third signal. If past experiences with the red bursts hold true, a rescue mission is imminent, and your services may be needed. Please ready your triage teams. Reno, walk with me to the bridge.”</p>
<p>“How can we help?” Phil asked Tracy as McCoy muttered under his breath, “I assume a truffle hog is the navigator in this rabbit hole I have fallen down.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Tracy joined the visiting doctors who were waiting in her office. “Bridge reports no evidence of the signal. Whatever tripped the sensors is unrelated to our ongoing mission. We will be jumping back to our previous coordinates in a few hours after they finish mapping this area. Tilly will be needed in Engineering for the return jump. Since we have the time, Leonard would you review the procedure again? I want to make sure, one more time, everything you need is ready.”</p>
<p>“I will extract nerve fibers from Tilly’s arms and legs with Phil’s assistance. It is intricate work, and the ship must not bounce around during the procedure. Otherwise we could damage her entire nervous system.”</p>
<p>Tracy nodded. “Captain Pike is aware of the delicacy of the operation and its risks. Commander Reno has created additional damping fields for the operating room and the ship will be running under a protocol designed by Commanders Burnham and Saru to minimize the risk. We’ve been running practice drills for a week.”</p>
<p>McCoy nodded and continued, “Then we will splice the healthy axons from the arms onto the leg nerve fibers. If the merger is successful and proves viable, the amalgamated fibers are cloned and replace the damaged nerves in the patient’s legs via another procedure. If the signal pathways rebuild themselves, she will regain the use of her legs.”</p>
<p>“When will we know if it worked?” Phil asked.</p>
<p>“Soon. While full restoration takes weeks and therapy, there should be measurable activity within two to three days after the second operation.”</p>
<p>Tracy looked hopeful. “What other supportive care is needed?”</p>
<p>“Pain relief. It will be considerable after each procedure. It’s unavoidable when you muck around inside the nervous system.” McCoy shook his head in frustration. “And it’s damn difficult to treat.”</p>
<p>That side effect sobered the group and they remained silent for a time.</p>
<p>“Why is a young woman, a junior officer no less, who has been through a traumatic injury still on active duty? What mission could be important enough to put her at further risk? What type of Captain would do that to someone under his command?” McCoy insisted, angry and using irritation directed outward to salve his frustration. <em>Damn it, what if all I can accomplish is inflicting pain on this young girl, </em>he thought chastising himself. Despite working long and tirelessly he could not relieve all the suffering he encountered. There were days where he despaired of making any difference at all. And this commitment to his patients was further straining an already shaky marriage. <em>That is a problem for later. Ensign Tilly requires your complete focus now. </em></p>
<p>He added, “It’s cruel and heartless.”</p>
<p>Phil felt his temper rising but Tracy got there first. She retorted sternly, “Captain Pike is many things, but heartless is not one of them. He is incapable of cruelty. Every day he has pushed back against Command and Starfleet Medical to keep Tilly from being placed on medical leave at a base facility.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t that be the best place for her? At least until she is certain what the future holds? Limited mobility is not a disqualifier in Starfleet.” McCoy argued.</p>
<p>“It is for aspiring starship captains. At least it has been so far.” Tracy said sharply, her own frustration showing.</p>
<p>“Until it met an immovable force named Christopher Pike.” Phil observed quietly. “And he has decided Tilly will get her best chance to achieve her dreams regardless of the success or failure of this experimental treatment.”</p>
<p>Tracy added. “If she transfers off the ship, she will lose her spot in the shipboard command training program. She’d get sidelined.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but she could still achieve the highest ranks and even command of a base or a department.” McCoy willingly went to go toe-to-toe with anyone to protect a patient.</p>
<p>“Which are important and satisfying assignments.” Pike said as he entered the office. Then he continued, eyes filled with respect and passion, “but the command of a ship on a deep space mission is unrivaled.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Tilly looked up from her bed in Sickbay where she was reading to pass the time. With the procedure scheduled for tomorrow morning, sleep was elusive. “Hello Captain, you are early tonight. It’s only 10:00pm.”</p>
<p>“Dr. McCoy set a strict rule of no visitors after 11:00pm.”</p>
<p>“He is bossy and opinionated isn’t he. Even more than Doctor Pollard.” Tilly responded.</p>
<p>A female voice drifted in from another room, “I heard that and am making a note.”</p>
<p>Tilly giggled and whispered to her commander, “You know, Tracy really does keep lists of those who have pissed her off. A daily one.”</p>
<p>“I imagine I am featured on several of those lists.” Pike remarked dryly.</p>
<p>“Oh you are,” confirmed the voice in the other room.</p>
<p>“If she ever makes a permanent list mine will most likely be the first name on it.” Pike teased, speaking more loudly than needed.</p>
<p>“How right you are.” Tracy answered.</p>
<p>“How right I am?” Pike inquired, winking at Tilly who had put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.</p>
<p>“How right you are, <em>sir</em>.” Tracy called out, emphasizing the honorific.</p>
<p>Pike grinned. “That’s better.”</p>
<p>He sat in the chair beside Tilly. She twiddled her fingers, fidgeting nervously. And then, in the quietest voice admitted, “I’m scared.”</p>
<p>“Of course you are,” was the soft, serious answer.</p>
<p>“Life is good. It feels almost normal again. I can be happy. Maybe it’s best to accept where I am now.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“What if this treatment doesn’t work? I will have to endure the letdown. It will feel like I regressed. Everything will feel impossible again.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Well, you really picked me right up Captain. Thanks.” Tilly mocked sarcastically.</p>
<p>Pike’s mouth twitched. “Glad to help.”</p>
<p>He took her hand in his and fixed her with a steady gaze. “Everything you said is true. This procedure will be hard on you. It may not work. And while there is always hope as breakthroughs happen continuously, it is the last treatment available today. If it does not work, you will be adjusting to another new normal. Choosing to stay where you are comfortable is a reasonable and valid option.”</p>
<p>“What would you do sir, in my place?”</p>
<p>He tilted his head slightly. “That is immaterial.”</p>
<p>“Not to me.”</p>
<p>She appreciated the respect for her he demonstrated by taking time to think about his answer.</p>
<p>“I would have the treatment. In spite of its low odds of success. The doctor learns from every procedure, improving the chances of the next patient. Regardless of the outcome for me, that is a positive result and worth the pain and potential disappointment.”</p>
<p>Tilly, in a rare moment for her, was speechless, thinking about her choice from this different perspective. Captain Pike continued to surprise her. “Thank you, sir. I am ready now.”</p>
<p>Pike smiled slightly, “I’m proud of you Ensign. Not just for this decision, but also for all you have accomplished since the accident.”</p>
<p>McCoy, sitting with Tracy in the next room, overheard the conversation. <em>I may need to revise my opinion of this man</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to all for reading, commenting and the kudos. I very much appreciate the feedback and support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. House Call Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters: Pike, McCoy, Reno and Bonnie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno stopped near the transparent walled office in Sickbay. The young doctor was slumped over the desk, head resting on his folded arms.</p>
<p>The attending nurse for the post-op area on duty this shift, Bonnie, joined her. “Dr. McCoy refuses to leave Sickbay.” The nurse gestured towards the office with a fond smile. “He says monitors are no substitute for eyeballing the patient and good old-fashioned hands-on doctoring.”</p>
<p>“How is our girl?”</p>
<p>“Tilly tolerated the procedure. It’s too soon for a prognosis.”</p>
<p>The engineer held up the tray she was carrying. “Maybe I should leave this and go.”</p>
<p>Bonnie shook her head. “He’s not sleeping.” And, as if on cue, McCoy jerked up and checked the readings for his patient from the monitors and video feed before dropping his head down again. Then the nurse added, “I think he would welcome the company. And the staff would appreciate the break. The good doctor gets a bit mercurial when tired and stressed.”</p>
<p>An unlikely friendship was building between Reno and Discovery’s guest who frequently and loudly delivered soliloquies on the perils and shortfalls of technology. And other items which may have displeased him. Many of which were baited by the engineer. The mess hall filled with crew when the two shared a meal in anticipation of their increasingly legendary verbal sparring matches. Reno considered Leonard McCoy a worthy opponent.</p>
<p>At the doorway to the office she announced her presence by clearing her throat in order to avoid startling him. When he looked up, she noted his eyes were red and bleary and looked tired. She placed the tray in front of him and removed the covering. He sniffed appreciatively at the enticing aroma.</p>
<p>“Our sous chef decided it was time you ate, and he expects the bowl to be returned empty. We’ve all learned it’s best to do as we are told and keep Kofi happy. Well, most of us that is. It’s been an unusually busy day throughout the ship and he’s on the warpath to get the Captain to stop for a meal.”</p>
<p>“I’m not stubborn enough to be a Vulcan or a Captain and will gladly eat.” McCoy replied as he tasted the stew. He ignored Reno’s snort. “Mmmm … taste just like my Meemaw’s. And she made the best chicken and dumplings in five counties. Your sous chef should have a restaurant rather than traipsing about the stars wasting his talents on folks who can’t tell the difference between real and replicated food.”</p>
<p>“After that compliment, you’ll get freshies for a week, which is, I assure you, a rare treat even on a ship that patrols near the heart of Federation space. Kofi has been practicing these dumplings for days on his conscripts … I mean volunteers. Commander Saru is especially fond of them in the vegetarian variation of this stew.”</p>
<p>McCoy snorted. “Vegetarian chicken and dumplings? That’s not right. My Meemaw is turning in her grave.”</p>
<p>“Kofi’s fond of Tilly. So you can expect all your favorites, it’s his way of thanking you for helping her. He’s probably pestering the Captain to jump to the nearest planet with fresh shrimp.”</p>
<p>The doctor’s brow creased, and his tone became strained and sad, “I haven’t helped her yet. All I have done is inflict pain.” He finished the meal silently. “Everyone on board likes Tilly. I am constantly shooing away visitors.”</p>
<p>“She’s like the ship’s mascot. I mean that in a good way. The kid’s got a big heart, a knack for thinking outside the box and a tendency for impulsive actions.” Reno chuckled before continuing, “And she talks incessantly. Her good-natured ramblings usually amuse the Captain.”</p>
<p>“What happened? I mean how was she injured?”</p>
<p>“Most of it’s classified. But the important part is she jumped in front of a spear to save the Captain.”</p>
<p><em>He allowed a young girl to be injured in his place.</em> McCoy started to comment. Instead he said, with emphasis, “Sometimes I think Starfleet <em>classifies</em> things to sound mysterious, to get more funding, and to avoid explaining their failures.”</p>
<p>Reno settled in for one of his tirades.</p>
<p>“We came this close,” he moved his hands an inch apart, “to existing on a diet of live worms as the Klingon houses damn near conquered us. Not a good advertisement for our mighty Starfleet. And where was its storied flagship captain during that war?”</p>
<p>She decided to let that one slide as the war, how it started and how the Federation responded were still hotly debated topics. And a personally painful one, though he was not aware of that.</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be off tinkering with that transporter contraption of yours? I am certain each copy it creates of me is off by a little. If I don’t go home soon, I won’t be me at all. Or do all the copies from each beam out still exist?”</p>
<p>“Heaven forbid, one Leonard McCoy is already too much for a tiny universe.” Reno retorted.</p>
<p>McCoy harumphed. “You should be so lucky. Why do we explore so far into unknown space? Doesn’t that invite confrontation? Spread our defense resources too thin? Wouldn’t that money be better spent healing? Conquering disease? Caring for those in need?”</p>
<p>“You should run for office, make those decisions and craft policy.” Reno goaded.</p>
<p>His voice rose in pitch and volume, “I don’t posses that level of self-aggrandizement. Nor am I a grandstanding, gaseous, windbag full of hot air constantly blowing smoke up everyone’s …” He petered out at her amused expression.</p>
<p>“Feel better?” Reno asked.</p>
<p>McCoy nodded wearily. He lowered his voice and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for railing about the Klingon war. I’m sorry for your irreplaceable loss.” His tone was now kind and compassionate.</p>
<p>“There were many losses. And those who weren’t there also carry heavy burdens.” She answered quietly. Then shot him a wicked grin, “Bonnie will be here monitoring your patient all night. Get some rest. Tilly needs you. And you should be at your fighting weight before trying yet again to best me in a battle of wits.”</p>
<p>He called after Reno as she left, “I can easily beat you while simultaneously instructing a freshman class in the intricacies of Andorian physiology<em> and</em>,” he emphasized the word, “arguing logic with a Vulcan.”</p>
<p>Reno countered loudly so all in Sickbay and the hallway outside heard, “Gracefully concede doctor as your chances of winning are so infinitesimally small that our most sensitive instruments couldn’t measure them. Your wits must have degraded from all those transportation cycles.” To ensure she had the last word, she quickly left.</p>
<p>Bonnie approached McCoy with a PADD. “The latest tests on the extracted nerve fibers. Go to your quarters. I’ll wake you if Tilly needs anything.”</p>
<p>McCoy massaged the back of his neck. “OK, ok, message received.” He inclined his head to the secluded ICU bed and the man sitting beside their patient.</p>
<p>“I’ve already called Dr. Boyce. Tracy said he was the better bully. And Captain Pike does appear more inclined to acquiesce to the Enterprise’s CMO’s suggestions.”</p>
<p>“If those are Boyce’s suggestions, I’d like to hear what he considers a demand.” As McCoy reviewed the reports he added, “Bonnie, if you ever decide to leave this crazy life among the stars, you have a place in my lab.”</p>
<p>Pike looked up and nodded in acknowledgement as McCoy entered the room. The doctor fussed with the monitors and devices delivering medication to the sedated patient.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t she awake?” Pike meant to ask, but it sounded like an order. He sighed. It had been one of those days filled with a myriad of unconnected problems across the ship and crew on top of worry over Tilly’s procedure and prognosis. Several incidents were still waiting for his attention after this visit to Sickbay.</p>
<p>McCoy was slowly learning to read the Captain and that toned down the heat from his response. “I decided to keep her heavily sedated while her body adjusts to the trauma from the nerve removal.”</p>
<p>Pike nodded and then asked softly though his tone was strained, “Does she feel pain while sedated?”</p>
<p>“Less than if she were conscious.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow the pain will be intense?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But we have to wean her off the sedative. Dr. Boyce has a few creative ideas for mitigating the worst of the pain. He’s very … well, I could learn a lot from him.”</p>
<p>“Starfleet and Enterprise are better due to his skill.” Pike replied. “In multiple areas.”</p>
<p>They sat quietly for a few minutes. The Captain broke the silence, “Thank you. I appreciate the care you have, are, giving my ensign.” His tone was earnest.</p>
<p>“You didn’t give me much of a choice.” McCoy responded letting his annoyance come through.</p>
<p>Pike rubbed his chin and chuckled faintly, “Yeah. I had limited time for discussion.”</p>
<p>“I looked up that clause by the way. The one you used to draft me to Discovery. It’s usually only invoked during war or for an imminent threat or natural disaster.”</p>
<p>“You can lodge a formal protest. A patient needs you. My read is the mechanism used to bring you here matters little to you due to that.”</p>
<p>“Why? Why are you risking reprimand and perhaps your career to keep Tilly on board? When you know she will be well cared for at a base hospital?”</p>
<p>“Because she is a member of my crew and best served by remaining here.” Pike responded simply and then left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. House Call Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters: Pike, Boyce, Tilly, Michael, McCoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saru was waiting at the doors to Pike’s quarters when the Captain finished his morning run. Early in his posting to Discovery, this would have put Pike on alert, concerned there was a serious problem with the ship or her crew, but he had come to understand his XO was simply earnest and meticulous in all the right ways.</p>
<p>“Good morning Commander. Something on your mind?”</p>
<p>Saru’s legs shifted back and forth as he spoke, “Unfortunately, I must inform you that several of the crew arrived late for their duty shift this morning. And Commander Burnham failed to report to her post.”</p>
<p>Pike beckoned Saru inside and leaned against the wall near his desk. “I see.”</p>
<p>“I assure you sir this is not typical behavior.”</p>
<p>“Ship’s status?” Pike asked.</p>
<p>“All boards are green sir.” Saru answered.</p>
<p>“What is the latest from Medical?”</p>
<p>“A minor injury last night during a basketball game, no illnesses …. Ah … you are referring to Ensign Tilly, are you not?”</p>
<p>Pike smiled, “Yes, but now I can skip the overnights.”</p>
<p>The Kelpien looked weary and the gestures which normally accompanied his words were muted. “The Ensign is resting after a difficult night. Word of that, the aftereffects of the surgery I mean, has spread throughout the ship.”</p>
<p>The Captain rubbed his chin. “How do you want to handle this morning’s anomalies?”</p>
<p>“I …,” Saru hesitated, still adjusting to a Captain who asked for his opinion. When Lorca had it was often a trap. “The ship is running smoothly, the threat board is clear, I would … I would like to overlook the matter.”</p>
<p>After a moment’s consideration, Pike nodded. “Good decision, I concur. And give yourself the same privilege.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Michael dozed, head and arms braced on the side of Tilly’s bed, her hand sore from her friend’s constant squeezing throughout the night as waves of pain rolled through Tilly’s body, crested and then subsided. Both women’s eyes were swollen and puffy from tears.</p>
<p>Dr. Boyce gently shook Michael’s shoulder to wake her. She blinked as she looked up at Enterprise’s CMO. “Time for a break young lady,” he said kindly.</p>
<p>She shook her head vigorously and said protectively, her tone of voice fierce, “I can’t leave her.”</p>
<p>“I get that. I do. But Tilly needs you rested and well. Her recovery is a marathon, not a sprint.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want her to be alone. I know what that feels like. It’s horrible.” Michael said quietly.</p>
<p>Boyce checked the patient’s monitors. “She’ll be awake soon. Then we are going to try a different treatment method. I will stay with her while we administer it.”</p>
<p>“Will it stop the pain?”</p>
<p>“Her discomfort will begin to lessen on its own by this evening, and hopefully this will help bridge the gap.” Boyce said.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do for her.” Michael’s voice got softer. “I’ve never before encountered a problem I couldn’t solve.”</p>
<p>The doctor sat in the chair next to Michael and patted her hand. “There is nothing I can say which will ease your fears nor your frustration. What I do know is she needs and will continue to need the empathy and distraction that only good friends can provide. You must rest in order to give that.”</p>
<p>“Did you know she was the first person on board who was kind to me? She looked beyond my past mistakes and offered companionship. No matter how many times I pushed her away, she just kept trying.”</p>
<p>Boyce smiled. “That sounds like the precocious officer the Captain has described to me. He was pleased she accidently displayed his personal record on the bridge viewscreen. Said that it gave him a quick way to break the ice with a reluctant crew.”</p>
<p>“Captain Pike’s reaction to the mistake and to her apology, that he didn’t scold her and that he had nothing to hide, was what we needed in the moment. As my father used to say, ‘he treated it like water rolling off a duck’s back.’ Which was a relief having experienced Captain Lorca’s unpredictable and sometimes volatile moods.”</p>
<p>After a few minutes of silence Michael asked, “Do you think Dr. McCoy’s procedure will work? That she will walk again?”</p>
<p>“In this moment, no one knows the answer, and speculation is pointless. That is step 300, we are on step 75. Focus on the problem in front of you.” Boyce advised.</p>
<p>“That’s what Captain Pike says all the time.”</p>
<p>“Where do you think he got it from?” The CMO chuckled. “Everything Captain Pike needs to know about life he learned from me.” He tilted his head and conceded, “Well, he also learned a bit from Bob April.” When Michael started to protest, Boyce waved her off. “Your Captain will deny I said it first, but you will learn it’s important that the Captain, that all Captains really, get to have their little illusions. It lets them believe they are in charge.”</p>
<p>“Oh … ok sir.”</p>
<p>“It’s good to see your smile Commander.” Boyce pointed towards the door. “Now go.”</p>
<p>“But …” she started.</p>
<p>Boyce raised an eyebrow. “I wrangle Captain Pike into resting, do you truly think you are a match for me?”</p>
<p>“No,” she admitted reluctantly.</p>
<p>“Good, I see you are as smart as everyone says.” He added, “I will personally call you if there is any change.”</p>
<p><em>Is it wrong that I want to hug Dr. Boyce like you would a well-loved teddy bear?</em> Michael asked herself as she walked to her quarters.</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>Boyce sat by Tilly’s bedside, his experienced eye watching over her as she slept. <em>I doubt those twitches are normal REM sleep movements,</em> he thought and then sighed. If sleep wasn’t a balm for the pain caused by harvesting her healthy nerve fibers it wasn’t restful enough for healing. Calling for a nurse he ordered, “Let’s wake her. Bring the compound Dr. Pollard prepared. And the other medications I requested.”</p>
<p>Tilly compulsively swallowed as she woke. “Take a drink,” Boyce suggested handing her a cup of cold water. “Your mouth and throat are too dry.”</p>
<p>She nodded and looked around the room, wincing as pain snaked through her body. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Around 8:00am. I won’t ask how you are feeling.”</p>
<p>“Good,” Tilly answered emphatically, frowning.</p>
<p>“If you agree, we’d like to try something different for the pain.”</p>
<p>“I’ll do anything to make it go away,” she responded, her voice strained.</p>
<p>He held up a hypospray. “First, I’ll inject a bit to test for any allergic reactions.” After her OK, he proceeded.</p>
<p>“How long?” Tilly asked.</p>
<p>“Ten minutes should be enough.” The doctor then said, his tone serious, “Thank you by the way, for saving my Captain and my friend.”</p>
<p>“I’d do it again … I mean, I am pretty sure I would, knowing the consequences … Yes, I definitely would.”</p>
<p>“Chris said you were brave. You remind me of him.”</p>
<p>Before Tilly could ask for a more detailed explanation of Boyce’s last remark, the pain rocked her once more.</p>
<p>“Breathe, try to go with the discomfort rather than fight it,” the doctor said soothingly as he held her hand. He placed a hand on her shoulder when her pulse returned to normal, “Better?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “What’s in the shot?”</p>
<p>“A recipe of Dr. Pollard’s great, great, not sure how many greats, grandmother. Using St. John’s Wort. We’ve enhanced it a bit, but for the most part it’s still the original medicine her foremother distilled. That herb was often used for treating nerve pain.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Our modern treatments weren’t working, and Tracy remembered this from her foremother’s journals. Healing has been a tradition in her family for centuries. Her ancestors were enslaved, and standard drugs were rarely available to them. They learned to make medicines from the plants they grew,” Boyce explained.</p>
<p>“That’s incredible. Dr. Pollard has never mentioned it.”</p>
<p>“Discovery’s botanist is fond of wildflowers and grows the St. John’s Wort in the greenhouse. She spent most of the night harvesting the crop using methods thought to increase its potency which were passed down by her forefather.” He checked the time. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Like myself. Have I grown horns or anything?”</p>
<p>Boyce chuckled. “Not that I can see. Nor do you have a rash. I think we can pronounce the allergy test negative. I’m going to combine this with a low dose of two other drugs that numb and block nerve and muscle functions. On their own, none of the three will relieve the pain, but combined they might.”</p>
<p>“Let’s do it.” Tilly said. “Will you tell me stories about the Captain? As a distraction while we are waiting to see if it works?”</p>
<p>“When you flash that bright smile, I can be persuaded. Do you want to hear about the time a five-year-old beat Captain Pike at chess? Or the time he officiated a Betazed wedding?”</p>
<p>Tilly’s eyes grew wide. “Did he go in the traditional dress, or I guess that should be undress?</p>
<p>Boyce grinned mischievously, “Or maybe you would prefer to hear my personal favorite, when on a remote planet he rescued a princess from her tower and was expected to marry her and become the next King?</p>
<p>“No, you made that one up.” Tilly said between giggles.</p>
<p>“I made up one of the three. You try to guess which one. Oh and don’t call him Prince Christopher or Your Highness, it annoys him.” Boyce cocked his head, “But it also makes him blush which at times is worth the temper tantrum.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I wish you were posted to Discovery!” Tilly exclaimed. “You are like the grandfather I always dreamed of having.” Her hand flew to her mouth. “Ooops, sorry, I didn’t mean that you are …”</p>
<p>Boyce put a hand over his heart in mock dismay. “I remember the increasingly distant days when lovely young women wished I were their brother. I blame the Captain and his shenanigans. Keeping him well and whole has turned my hair grey.”</p>
<p>ooooo</p>
<p>McCoy walked into Sickbay, livid and looking for a target. He cornered the nearest technician and said brusquely, “I left strict instructions to wake me at 3:00am. It’s 1:00pm.”</p>
<p>“Doctor Boyce countermanded that request.”</p>
<p>“I am the supervising physician for my patient. He had no right …” McCoy was about to launch into an extended huff when Boyce joined them.</p>
<p>After dismissing the technician, he responded in a clipped tone, “Leonard, you are a civilian working on a Starfleet ship. I am the ranking physician on board. It’s not only my right, but also my responsibility to ensure all medical personnel are fit for duty.” He bluntly added, “Don’t challenge me, you’ll lose.”</p>
<p>McCoy scratched his head. “You really know how to take the wind out of someone’s sails. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Boyce looked at the young doctor with a stern expression. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.”</p>
<p>“Right. I will take care of that.”</p>
<p>“Good. Let’s go to Tracy’s office, she’s off duty at the moment.” Once they were alone, he continued, “It’s working. There is still breakthrough pain at times, but for the most part, it’s working. She even beat me at chess twice … well that’s not really all that hard, but the point is the pain diminished into the background and Tilly was able to concentrate.”</p>
<p>McCoy broke into a big smile. “This is going to help all of the patients in my program.”</p>
<p>“Yes. I thought you and Tracy together could author the paper for the medical journals.”</p>
<p>“She should take the credit; it was her idea.” McCoy protested.</p>
<p>“Which you refined with several excellent suggestions.” Boyce shook his head and chuckled, “You two can work it out.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Captain Pike would never have agreed without your support. Damn it, you talked me into it as well.” McCoy admitted.</p>
<p>“One thing I have learned traveling around the galaxy, never dismiss the healing potential of a culture’s native medicines and lore.” Boyce started to leave and then turned back to McCoy. “Leonard, your commitment to healing, to your patients is admirable. Laudable. But it is also your blind spot.”</p>
<p>“Now wait just a minute …”</p>
<p>“Only you can graft the nerve fibers we extracted onto the damaged ones. <em>That</em>,” Boyce emphasized the word, “is the whole ballgame. If the nerve repair isn’t successful, Tilly doesn’t walk again, and all her suffering was for nothing. Trying to push yourself beyond your physical limits today was unwise and unnecessary. You will be a great physician … one of the best … when you learn balance.”</p>
<p>“There is just so much suffering, so much I want to fix, so many to give comfort to …”</p>
<p>Boyce sighed. “And there always will be,” he said softly. “You remind me of Hawkeye Pierce.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“On M*A*S*H.” Boyce responded as if the reference should be obvious. “Children,” he said in a slightly exasperated tone. “Ask Reno, I’m sure she’s heard of it. A 20<sup>th</sup> century television program. One of the characters, Pierce, is an Army surgeon who is overflowing with talent and compassion. In order to relieve suffering he drives himself relentlessly. But he must learn that his care and commitment, without balance, at times, can lead to misery rather than to healing. Accepting that actualized his capabilities.”</p>
<p>“OK.” McCoy responded, still puzzled.</p>
<p>Boyce shooed him out of the office. “Go on, visit your patient.”</p>
<p><em>Time to treat myself to a drink from Chris’ liquor cabinet, </em>Boyce thought as he left Sickbay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. House Call Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Characters: Pike, McCoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The officer pointed at the informal seating area in the ready room. “Please be comfortable Doctor, the Captain will join you shortly.”</p>
<p>McCoy dropped onto the sofa. “Thanks ma’am.”</p>
<p>She handed him a communicator. “Call me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Now alone and bored, McCoy meandered around the spacious room, investigating the desk, the conference table, the art, and the objects on display. He ordered six cups of coffee from the replicator, testing to see if each tasted the same as the previous one. He selected an apple from the bowl and was polishing it against his shirt when Pike walked in, reading from a PADD in one hand while a PADD in the other hand transcribed his dictation. Without looking up Pike said, “Pause recording. Please take a seat Doctor McCoy.”</p>
<p>McCoy held up the fresh apple and asked sarcastically, “Perk of the job?”</p>
<p>Pike chuckled. “I’m not exactly sure why that bowl of apples is here. Either it’s a holdover from the previous commander of Discovery or a joke courtesy of my XO on Enterprise.”</p>
<p>“Apples are funny?”</p>
<p>“Not particularly, no. She delights in pointing out I drone on and on about horses.”</p>
<p>McCoy snorted. “You Starfleet types aren’t that busy, are you? Perhaps we should find you some real work.”</p>
<p>Pike tilted his head at the six cups. “Such as coffee taste tester? I assume your medical opinion of our beverages is forthcoming?”</p>
<p>“Damn right. There are exactly the same. Every single one of them. And I’d wager the next dozen will be identical as well. It’s not right.”</p>
<p><em>Let it go,</em> Pike thought. Instead he decided to have a little fun. <em>I will miss his rants.</em> “A perfect cup of coffee consistently. Each and every time. Why is that a problem?”</p>
<p>McCoy waved his arms and wound up for an overdue diatribe. “Life is not about repeated perfection ad nauseum! Nor logic for that matter. It is our struggle through imperfections and chaos that matters. Otherwise we are merely robots consuming one perfect cup of coffee after another. Automatons, trapped by our supposed technological brilliance, never truly experiencing! Embrace the wabi-sabi!”</p>
<p>“Imperfect, impermanent, and incomplete,” Pike translated with a sparkle of merriment in his eyes. “Don’t look so surprised Doctor, we,” he emphasized the next words, “<em>Starfleet types</em> can read.”</p>
<p>“Humph. The better translation is transience, suffering and emptiness.” McCoy countered.</p>
<p>“Well, you picked me right up with that rosy outlook. Finished?”</p>
<p>McCoy nodded.</p>
<p>“Want a fresh cup of coffee?” Pike asked in an amused tone.</p>
<p>“Yes, cream and sugar,” McCoy admitted sheepishly.</p>
<p>Pike handed McCoy the cup, sat on the sofa and gestured at a nearby chair for the doctor.</p>
<p>“Nice digs by the way.” McCoy remarked, looking around the room again. “Heavens to Betsy, is that a wine refrigerator?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. A bit of needling from Enterprise’s Security Chief.” Pike responded with a dimpled smile. “Science ships tend to be roomier, and more comfortable and luxurious than deep space heavy cruisers.”</p>
<p>“Makes sense to me, scientists figure it all out, you should spend your money there.”</p>
<p>Choosing not to take the bait this time, Pike leaned back and crossed his legs. “How’s our patient?”</p>
<p>“The cloned nerves are implanted, and we are seeing limited voluntary responses to electrical and other stimuli.”</p>
<p>“What’s your prognosis?” Pike asked.</p>
<p>McCoy exhaled in a huff and sagged against the chair. “I’m … I’m unsure. In past cases, at this point, the response was either nonexistent or more robust. We continue exercising her legs to prevent those muscles from atrophying. There are a few experimental therapies for stimulating nerve pathways.” He flexed his hands and looked dejected. “Otherwise, we wait and watch and … hope … and pray if you are so inclined.”</p>
<p>“I am.” Pike responded in a quiet, soothing voice. “And I never underestimate the capabilities of hope.” He let the conversation lag, giving the young physician supportive silence and time to accept what medicine and his skill could and could not do. Thirty minutes passed.</p>
<p>“I’m a doctor not a … a … well I wish I were a miracle worker.” McCoy muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>“According to Phil, you are close to one. It’s tempting to make your assignment here permanent …” Pike goaded purposefully.</p>
<p>McCoy jolted upright and began fuming, “Not even you have that much power and influence.” He shook his finger at the Captain. “Damn Yankee.”</p>
<p>“Actually I’m from California.” Pike interjected with a fond, tolerant smile.</p>
<p>“Just as bad, nothing but astrologers and yoga instructors. No wonder you roam aimlessly through space and call it useful. Does the crew gather for an Omming chant session every day at dawn?”</p>
<p>“The sun doesn’t rise or set on a spaceship.” Pike pointed out helpfully, pleased he had managed, so far, not to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Metaphorical dawn then. And just for the record, Captain Sir, I have not, nor will I <em>ever</em> willing join a Starfleet crew and fly blindly through space wasting money and bothering other species.” McCoy’s hands punctuated his emphasis of ever.</p>
<p>“You know the old saying Doctor, be careful what you protest too much.”</p>
<p>“I believe you mean be careful what you wish for.” McCoy correctly dryly.</p>
<p>Pike conceded with a tilt of his head. “That too. Dr. Pollard reports she can manage Tilly’s care from here. I know you are anxious to return to your patients. We will jump to Starbase One this evening where a shuttle is waiting to take you home to Atlanta.” He stood, held out his hand and said, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Returning the gesture and shaking Pike’s hand, McCoy reevaluated the man who had forced him on board in order to treat a very junior officer. Using an archaic and little-known law. <em>It was clever,</em> he grudgingly admitted to himself. <em>And from compassion. I like the simplicity of his gratitude, understated and down to earth. Real.</em></p>
<p>“I am in your debt Doctor.” Pike held up a coin that was about an inch in diameter. “If you need anything, if I can help you in any way, show this to any member of Starfleet. They will know how to reach me.”</p>
<p>McCoy took the coin and ran his finger over the raised image. His eyebrow rose in an unspoked question.</p>
<p>“It’s an Enterprise challenge coin. One that is rarely given to a civilian.”</p>
<p>“I’m honored,” McCoy replied sincerely.</p>
<p>Picking up his PADDs, Pike asked as he walked to his desk, “Do you require an escort?”</p>
<p>“Ah, no. I think I have finally figured out the crazy maze structure of this ship. Like a lab rat in an experiment.”</p>
<p>Pike smiled at the return of the doctor’s crusty persona.</p>
<p>“Indulge me one more question?”</p>
<p>Pike nodded.</p>
<p>“Why? Why did you keep Ensign Tilly here when she would have received excellent care at any hospital? Why risk your career and … well everything?”</p>
<p>“Let’s not be overly dramatic. Starfleet is unlikely to toss out a senior Captain merely because he chooses to treat an injured junior officer on board his ship.” Pike replied.</p>
<p>“Un-huh. Stop deflecting.”</p>
<p>Pike turned to face McCoy. “Tilly’s dream is to command a starship. At a base treatment facility, if she does not regain the use of her legs that aspiration will wither and die. It’s time we look beyond mobility as a requirement for a captaincy. Here, I can create the conditions to do that.”</p>
<p>As McCoy walked back to Sickbay, he gradually realized that any officer could have informed him of the travel plans. <em>Damn, that meeting was for me, to tend to my well-being.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>